Conventional connectors include a connector body, lock projections and either a primary lock reinforcement or an independent secondary lock. The lock projections engage a rearward edge of terminals to retain the terminals in terminal cavities. Typically, the primary lock reinforcement and the independent secondary lock are adjusted to pre-set positions until the terminals are inserted into the terminal cavities, at which point the primary lock reinforcement and the independent secondary lock are independently moved to full-set positions. In its full-set position, the primary lock reinforcement engages the lock projections to prevent the lock projections from deflecting away from terminal cavities. In its full-set position, the independent secondary lock engages a rearward edge of the terminals to retain the terminals in the terminal cavities independent from the lock projections.
The decision to use a primary lock reinforcement or an independent secondary lock may depend on the type of terminal cavities in a connector and/or the type of application. A single connector may include both a primary lock reinforcement and an independent secondary lock. In this case, the primary lock reinforcement and the independent secondary lock must be independently moved when the connector is assembled or serviced, increasing the cost and complexity of the connector relative to conventional connectors.
While known independent secondary locks have worked well in the past, due to the demand for redesign of products to meet new specifications, space constraints do not allow known independent secondary locks to work in all applications.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a connector with an independent secondary lock which can operate in a compact electrical connector. It would also be beneficial to provide an independent secondary lock which can be added as a separate piece to the housing of the electrical connector.